A Better Day
by bandgeek18
Summary: Follows: One Rough Day. Antonio and his friends find revenge and justice in a day of searching for his stolen items. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. As much as I wish.

*Italic indicates thought

A/N: yay! First sequel! But not the last...hint...hint...hint...;) please review!

Antonio was beginning to think that it was hopeless. And that was not something he decided often. He followed Jayden into yet another pawn shop. _There are WAY to many pawn shops in this city._ "

"Excuse me," Jayden said to the guy at the counter. "Do you sell fishing poles?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Do you by chance have a sliver fish about an inch long on a shoe lace?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Thank you."

Antonio limped after Jayden. Only yesterday his knee had been bashed by a psycho with a pipe robbing him. "We're never gonna find it."

"Don't think that," Jayden said.

"Jay, we've been searching all day and turned up nothing."

"Maybe the others found something."

Antonio nodded. "I hope so."

They found the others waiting for them at a fountain. Antonio sat down on the edge of the fountain. "Find anything?" Jayden asked.

"We think so," Mike said producing a fishing pole.

Antonio took it and looked it over. He smiled when he saw his initials carved in. _ ARCG. _"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome," Mike said.

"Sorry that's all we found though," Emily said.

"It's ok, chica."

"Who knew there were so many places to sell stolen things in this city?" Kevin asked.

"I know," Jayden said. "Antonio?"

He noticed the gold ranger was staring out at the docks; hand clenching his knee.

"Antonio?" Emily asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he said looking at the ground. "Fine." He felt tears build up behind his eyes.

"Is that where it happened?" Mia asked.

"Yeah."

Jayden put his hand on Antonio's shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Antonio," Mia said. "It's ok if you're upset."

"I'm fine. Just frustrated."

"Because they took your money?" Mike asked.

"Yeah...And...it's just... the money, that makes me mad, but I can earn it back. The poles, again it took me a while to get all that equipmwnt, but it can be replaced. It's my pendant that really...just..."

"Where did you get it?" Kevin asked. "I mean, you sais it was a family heirloom."

"My mom gave it to me the night before my family moved from Mexico. I was only three, and I was really scared, so she gave me the pendant. She said, that one of my ancestors wore it on his journey from Spain and that if I wore it then I would be safe in the new country."

No one sais anything for a minute. "We're sorry Antonio," Mia said.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "These guys are cowards and jerks."

Antonio nodded. "I know."

A couple of guys walked by and bumped Mike's shoulder. "Excuse you," the green ranger muttered, annoyed.

Antonio's eyes widened. One of the walked with a limp ans the other had a broken nose.

_...he spun around bringing his foot down on the attackers knee..._

_...The attacker was caught-off guard and feel down, smacking their face off the ground..._

One of them carried a metal pipe in one hand.

_...Something hit him hard in the back of the head..._

His breath became quick.

"Ew," Emily said wrinkling her nose.

The strong smell of marijuana followed them.

"Disquitsing. Antonio what's wrong?" Jayden asked.

"Ist them."

"Them? Them who?" Mia asked.

"The guys who robbed me. That was them."

The rangers looked at the two guys. "Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Postivtie. It's th- guys!" he shouted after Jayden ans Kevin who were sprinting towards the two robbers.

"Hey, scrum bags!" Kevin shouted.

The tow guys looked back and saw the two rangers chasing them, then took off running. The one with the limp didn't get very far until Kevin tackled him ground. Jayden pursued the other one with the pipe. He chased him down an alley that ended with a fence. The guy knocked a bunch of crates over behind him but Jayden jumped over them with ease. The guy tries to climb the fence, but Jayden grabbed his shirt.

He pulled the guy to the ground. He jumped to his feet and swung his pipe at Jayden's head. The red ranger ducked and knocked the robber off his feet. The guy fell on his back and Jayden kicked the pipe away from him. He looked up as Mike ran into the alley.

"Jay- look out!"

Jayden had been standing with his back to the guy. The robber jumped up and put Japanese den in a choke hold. Jayden had , had enough of this guy and elbowed him in his skinny ribs with all his strength. He pun around punched him in the face, and kicked him in the chest. The guy stumbled backwards. Jayden grabbed his wrist and flipped the guy onto his back. He put his foot on him. "I'm not a defenseless fisherman you can sneak up on," he said.

"That was awesome man," Mike said. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Jayden said. He pulled the man to his feet and kept his arm pinned behind his back. "Lets go, scrum bag."

-A Better Day-

After Kevin tackled the guy to the ground he put up a fight. He twisted and punched the us ranger. Kevin dodged a minute too late and was hit on the cheek. He kneed the guy in the stomach. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mike run after Jayden. The guy below him punched him in the chest and knocked Kevin off. He or up and tried to run, but Emily tripped him and rammed her Palm into his back; right between the shoulder blades.

"Good job."

"Thanks," she said pulling him to his feet.

They saw Jayden and Mike coming with the other one. "Alright, dirt bags," Jayden said.

"You robbed our friend here, and we don't like that."

"What're you kids, freaking ninjas?" Limp-guy asked.

"You wish," Mike said.

"You jerks stole my pendant," Antonio said. "I want it back."

Pipe-guy smirked. "Or what?"

"Or we break every bone in your body," Mike said. He put his foot on the robber's boot. "Starting with your toes."

"You kids don't scare us."

"What about an adult?" a fisherman asked walking over. "These morons have robbed five fisherman in the past month, not including Garcia."

Antonio grabbed Pipe-guy's short. "Give me back my pendant, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Fisherman?"

Jayden twisted his arm higher. "Shut up. He us where the pendant is or I'll keep posting until it breaks."

"No w- ow! Ow! Ow! Ok! Ok! In my pocket."

Mike reached in and pulled out a fish made of tarnished silver about an inch long. It was hanging on a broken shoe lace with frayed edges. There was a small, circle shaped indent for the fish's eye. On the back was a short engravings phrase written in Spanish. "This looks like it could be it."

Antonio grinned form ear to ear and took the pendant.

"Let us take these guys," the fisherman said. He waved a couple more over. "We'll take these guys to the police."

"Good," Mike said.

The fishermen took the robbers and marched them off to the police station. "Sweet justice," Mike said.

Antonio toed hos pendant back around his neck. "Mucho gracias amigos. I can't thank you enough."

"It wasn't right of them to take your stuff," Kevin said.

"What does it say on your pendant?" Emily asked.

"UN deambular los peces siempre puede encontrar el mar. A wandering fish will always find the sea. It means no matter where you go you'll always find your home."

"Nice," Mia said.

"Yeah." For the first time in the last 24 hours Antonio was happy. He still had work to do to get his equipment replaced, but he had his pendant. The sole reminder of his mom. He felt like he was going to cry again as Jayden out his arm over Antonio's shoulders. "You guys are amazing."

"We know," Jayden said. "But you're even more amazing."

Antonio smirked. "I know."


End file.
